Survival Days
by Ataralle
Summary: Basically, in an effort to get us connected again, my parents organized a "bonding session" for my sister and I under the guise of a picnic to celebrate my graduation… Only to leave us alone in the middle of nowhere for two whole months. Wonderful…


**Survival Days**

By: Ataralle

**Prologue**

Welcome, dear traveler. You have officially entered the realm of—Wait, no. That sounds so lame.

Hello to whoever finds this book amidst the remnants of our adventure—No, that doesn't sound right, either.

Okay, whatever. Forget it. Let's just start this thing over.

Hello. Within the pages of this leather-bound book, you will find a narrative written of what took place during what my parents had labeled a long-term "bonding session" for my sister and I. I know what you're thinking. "That sounds normal and boring." And you're right, for the most part. Except this so-called session was neither boring nor normal by any means.

Oh, I'm getting a little ahead of myself and rambling again. I should probably start from the beginning. It's kind of late, but my name is Anna Arendelle. As I'm currently writing these very words to you, I'm eighteen years old, and sitting on a tree stump. But, in order for me to explain why it is that I'm here jotting this down for no one in particular in the middle of nowhere, I'll tell you how this all began.

* * *

First off, my _sister_… _God_, my sister. She's just… _Wow_! Elsa is probably the most refined, gorgeous, regal, intelligent—and everything else positive you could add to the list—person you will _ever_ meet. No joke, I'm serious. With her platinum blonde hair that just makes you want to comb your fingers through it and peck your lips against the scented locks, the way she speaks in that chime-like voice that makes your heart flutter, and her loving personality that makes you feel so welcomed… Okay, now I'm just gushing. My point is, she's just… _amazing_, for lack of better wording.

I've always admired her. She's my older sister, after all. I guess it's only normal. Then again, how could I _not_ find her admirable? She is the epitome of what I wanted to be like. She is the representation of what I'm not. Where I'm clumsy, she's calculated; I'm tongue-tied while she's eloquent; I lack grace, but she's elegant by nature. The list just goes on. Despite all our differences, though, we were really close. I remember staying up late, chatting, eating cakes, and _chocolate_… Mm, do we love chocolate, Elsa and I.

At some point, our parents banned all forms of chocolate from the house because we always took some from the shelves and hid, munching away on the shared treats. Hahaha. I still remember our favorite hiding spot was that treehouse we made when she was still in middle school and I was in elementary. It was my idea to make one in our backyard cause my classmates were bragging about how they had one. It was apparently the coolest thing ever since the word "OJ" came into existence, so I asked our parents, but they were against it since they couldn't find time to build it. The only reason they eventually complied to my request was because Elsa said she would be the one to build it. Elsa did most of the work, but I helped, too… You know, with handing the tools to her and shit…

Hah, and then we'd wrap ourselves in blankets during the night just looking at the starry sky and listening to the constant irritating buzz of wild bugs. Cuddling was my favorite pastime. Elsa made the perfect pillow, and I would make a point of laying on her even when there was a pillow right beside me. She always accepted my hugs and whatever else I dished at her, and that made me so _happy_. You'd think something as simple as that would just be "eh", and just shrug it off, but no. It meant the world to me when she took me in her arms and reciprocated my displays of affection.

But, see, that all changed because we drifted apart. And when people drift apart, the connection just utterly severs.

It was beyond pure torture for me to believe I could ever feel a wall between us, but there it was. It stared at me right in the face every day since she left, and I _hated_ it. I hated the feeling of being abandoned and the sense of loneliness that just sprouted into being from her lack of presence in my life.

What got in the way of _us—_yes, I'm highly aware of the undertone that word in italics suggests, and no, you're not misreading it—was initially just loss of contact. And distance. Distance played a huge role, as well. And boy, it really is a killer.

Elsa is three years older than me. So, while I was still in high school, she moved on to college pretty fucking early. I didn't like that at all. She moved out of our house and into the dorms at some university far away that I couldn't even bring myself to research. I knew if I found out the name, location, majors, minors, ins, outs, and everything there was to know about her new school, I'd have most likely taken the car in our driveway and rushed in after her. Of course, I couldn't drive at the time, so it was beyond idiotic to even consider it. Not to mention the campus was just plain goddamn far. And she hardly visited because of it.

My point is, I loved—_love_, because I still do—my sister so much. It just really pained me to watch her leave and not even visit. My best friend, sister, crush, all at the same time practically packed her bags and disappeared completely out of my life… Okay, wait. Yeah, I just said that earlier in great detail, but I meant it in the metaphorical way this time.

But the thing is, normally, something like a little (_big_, of course) distance wouldn't lead to a drastic change like breaking the bond between Elsa and I. It's just that… Okay, I guess I sort of overreacted when she left for college.

Wait, before I get scolded here, let me explain. Remember, I was a fifteen-year-old adolescent with raging hormones and my object of affection was, and still is, Elsa. Wait, hang on. That kind of makes me sound like a complete and utter desperate teenager with pent up sexual frustration. But, I wasn't! Wait, no, maybe I was… But, that was the last thing on my mind at the time, honest. And yeah, I know. It's kind of weird to like my own sister in that way, but it happened. I never wanted it to; I had no intention of falling for her, nor did I desire to, but it still fucking happened. Like they say, you can't help who you fall in love with. I couldn't help this little crush. Though, this "little" thing only managed to grow. Elsa, the sun, nurtured it into a weed. That weed kept on feeding off my affections for her even after she stopped shining in my life.

The number of times she visited that I could even count on my fingers, I avoided her like the plague. I don't know. I just felt like if I went and talked to her, she wouldn't be the same Elsa I knew and loved. It was a ridiculous notion, but it's true. People change over time, despite what everyone else may say. For all I knew, she could've gotten a boyfriend while in college, or had drinking nights every other weekend. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I learned that…

It was simple: I didn't know how to approach Elsa anymore. And it just became harder for me as the days turned into weeks, stretched into months, and elongated into _years_.

So, I did the only thing I could; I hid from her whenever she came over even though my heart was wrenching at my insides for me to go to her. I remember it saying, "She's right _there_! Why are you _here_?! Get your ass over there and stop being such a huge douche towards her! She doesn't deserve this! I bet you she came all the way home just to see you, anyways! Get the _fuck_ up, Anna!"

My heart was right, of course. Whenever she came back, no matter how short, I could always hear her—god, that sweet voice, it's _got_ to be a crime—ask mama and papa about me. Questions about how I've been doing and such… I felt heartbroken each time her tone went from eager to disappointed when the particular question of "Did she say I can see her today?" leave her hesitant lips. It happened every time. After she left, I would watch her sapphire car leave the driveway and let my longing eyes trail off over to the horizon until I couldn't follow her anymore. And every single time, I would feel the tears fall unbidden for so long, I eventually fall asleep crying. It wasn't because I was sad. Or, it wasn't completely because of that. I was crying because I _knew_ for a fact that my _sister_ was sitting in her car with an equally blurry vision due to unwanted tears.

Even as far apart as we were and her unawareness during them, those were the only recent moments Elsa and I shared in their entirety.

I think my avoidance was actually the cause of her rare visits. It occurred to me at some point later on that I—even though it was purely unintentional on my part—was another factor in driving that godforsaken wedge between us. That realization didn't happen till much later, though.

It was when I got home from school during the spring of my junior year. At that time, I was heavily involved in sports. I mean, I didn't have anything to do at home with my parents working so much and my sister off in college, so I had no reason _not_ to join some extracurricular activities. I was the ace pitcher for the softball team. But, anyway, I got home later than usual, and _there_ she was in all her angelic glory.

She was making herself comfy on the sofa, asleep. My palms became clammy, I felt myself inching towards her. My heart was hammering in my chest, and I swear it was about to burst from overexertion. I didn't even know what I was doing. All I knew was that I _had_ to see her. Practically two years of being apart and not seeing her in any way had taken its toll.

When I came near her, something must've made a sound because her eyes—blue, like the endlessly giving sky—fluttered open and met mine.

She looked confused at first, and I was probably making the same expression. I didn't want her to wake up. I just… wanted to _see_ her. It wasn't too much to ask, right? But apparently, it was. It _really_ was.

"_Anna_…?"

She sounded so _fucking_ disbelieving. I couldn't blame her. Even_ I_ couldn't believe I was seeing her. My head screamed at me to turn around and bolt, to just leave her there. My heart demanded for me to give in and just let myself _feel_ her, even if it was just a tiny touch.

"Anna!"

And that was that. That voice, that face, everything _about_ her… My decision was made automatically.

My head won, and I was out of the living room. I heard her screaming my name. It was pleading and desperate, but I didn't stop. I _couldn't_ stop. Only when I found myself inside my room did I stop to take everything in… and let everything go. I let the tears flow. I found myself sobbing against the door on my back with uncontrollable convulsions.

Through that haze, I heard her again; that same voice that gnawed me so deeply.

"Anna, I'll leave if that's what you want. I just came because I wanted to see you… I didn't know just seeing me made you so sick now that you would just lock yourself in your room the moment I finally get the chance to meet your eyes... So, I'll…"

No, that wasn't what I wanted at the time. It _never_ was! But, I _couldn't_ say that. If I opened my mouth, all that would come out for sure was a sharp intake of air, followed by hysteric cries. So, I sat there and stayed silent through her soliloquy.

"I'll leave now. So, please, Anna. I'm sorry."

Her voice was broken. Her breathing was ragged. Deep inside, I _knew_ she was holding back her tears, just as she always did when we were younger. I could tell all that amongst my inner turmoil, and I loathed myself for being the cause of it.

I heard the footsteps as she walked away. You'd think that it would become softer as she went farther like any normal occurrence, but _no_. Her heavy footfalls echoed through me like a representation of her burdened shoulders. And then, I couldn't hold it back anymore. I let out an anguished cry. It was comparable to the sound of a dying animal. As if I was tortured and flayed, I _cried_.

For my sister, who I missed so much, but was too cowardly to even face. How I made her suffer… She was the one who wanted to let out her grief at seemingly losing her sister, I was sure. But, I knew she wouldn't do that, if only so as not to worry everyone over her. So, I took it upon myself to do it for her in the dark confines of my room.

* * *

… Obviously, my relationship with my sister just dissipated over time, if my earlier texts said anything at all and got through to my point. My parents noticed it because Elsa stopped visiting altogether, just like she said she would. And that put me over the edge more than anything else had in my entire life. God, the one person I wanted to see above all else, I _couldn't_.

Screw my cowardice!

But, oh, my parents. It bothered them a lot more than they were willing to let on. I don't know if I should hate them and curse them for what they did, or fucking _love_ them and take them in my arms like the awesome mama and papa they are.

They're the reason behind me being stranded here. Not by myself, but with my _sister_. You'd think company would be welcomed, but in this situation, it was just asking for trouble.

Elsa and I were sort of conned into it by our parents. Not that either of us were willing to admit it, of course.

I suppose it was their version of a graduation present for me. Elsa never came, of course, even though I knew for a goddamn fact that she would drop everything she was doing just to come and watch me walk across that aisle. Funny how much a handshake and a piece of paper is worth. I mean, I wasted twelve years just to get my hands on them. Same with Elsa. Though, she probably had a more positive outlook on it. Who knows…

But, the point is that after graduation came summer vacation.

"We prepared a picnic for you! A family celebration for your graduation."

That's what they said. That was their "lure" for me. I was the fish, and they utterly caught me in their net. I mean, they offered _chocolate_. I wasn't about to say "no" to _that_!

Before I knew what was happening, though, I was sitting across from Elsa on the logs set around our makeshift campfire. I was in a panic, of course. My parents were setting up the tents for us while we stared at each other. I wanted to scramble to my feet and make myself scarce. But, at the same time, I desperately wanted to _look_ at her. She'd changed so much since our last encounter, and I wanted to memorize all the details; engrave her image in my mind's eye before we lost contact all over again.

The usual reserved bun she always wore was down in a loose french braid slung over her left shoulder, her bangs up in a windswept manner. I didn't even know how that was possible. Regardless, it was just appealing. She always did have a great sense of style.

Hey, look; another thing to add to that list.

And, knowing her, she probably fell for the whole chocolate bait, too. I wanted to laugh at the irony, but it felt awkward to do that. She looked like she wanted to say something, but she probably didn't know how to go about doing that, either.

Silent communication was always very telling behind her eyes. Mine probably gave my thoughts away to her just as much as hers did for me. An open book for her to read, that was me.

When I had enough, I broke the eye contact. It felt like hours that we stared at each other like that, but it really was just a few minutes. And when I trailed over to where my parents were at, they were… Well, they _weren't_ there.

Elsa probably noticed the way my face scrunched up at the realization, because she turned and gasped at what she failed to see. Where mama and papa had been standing was a readied tent, bags of supplies, and a note.

I went over and read it, only to find the idea behind it ludicrous beyond belief.

Basically, in an effort to get us connected again, my parents organized a "bonding session" for my sister and I under the guise of a picnic to celebrate my graduation… Only to leave us alone in the middle of nowhere for two whole months. Wonderful…

* * *

So, there you have it; my reason for writing this and how I came to be in this godforsaken situation to begin with.

But, then again. I'm not alone; I have my sister. Whether or not I want to, I have to work things out with her. This entire situation calls for complete trust and teamwork.

Who knows? Maybe Elsa and I can actually return to being the loving sisters we were before all this shit happened.

Question now is… Do I _want_ to go back to how things were?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned "Frozen", Elsanna would be the canon couple... Just saying~ ;P

**A/N:** Another one of those ideas I've been twirling in my head. I figured it would be interesting to see these two stuck with each other and just oozing tension. Lol. I'm just evil. :d Rated M for a reason. Swearing, graphic descriptions, etc. Truthfully, I was trying to update SSS and CL, but this idea wouldn't leave my head and the lack of reviews on both of those stories just kind of left me dry on motivation, so this came to life. Hope you liked it. If you did, review, so I'll actually get the message and continue this story. XD


End file.
